Torin
About Mid row Marksman. Physical basic attack. Can use skill combos to deal pure damage to individual enemies. Skills Rocket Barrage Continuously fires a barrage of rockets from his back, randomly bombing enemies, with higher chance of hitting severely injured enemies. Machine Gun Assembles a machine gun, dealing damage to enemies in a straight line in front of him. If the target's physical attack damage is less than 50% of Dwarf Gunner's, then it will deal heavy damage. Pincer Rush Fires a flying pincer at a target, dealing damage. If the target receives severe injury, then it will deal additional damage. Heavy Artillery Deals additional damage to a target that receives heavy damage. Runes Grey to Green * 2 x Hardiness * 1 x Attack Force * 2 x Magic Resist Green to Green + 1 * 2 x Attack Damage * 1 x Providence * 1 x Fortitude * 1 x Extra Health * 1 x Bravery Green + 1 to Blue * 1 x Attack Force * 1 x Armor * 1 x Aggression * 1 x Defense * 1 x Chivalry * 1 x Bronco Blue to Blue + 1 * 1 x Attack Force * 1 x Fortitude * 1 x Osmosis * 1 x Elephant * 1 x Bison * 1 x Hunter Blue +1 to Blue +2 * 1 x Immortality * 1 x Defense * 1 x Enforcement * 1 x Giant * 1 x Tiger * 1 x War Horse Blue +2 to Purple * 1 x Bravery * 1 x Cardio * 1 x Chivalry * 1 x Lion * 1 x Dragon * 1 x Defiler * 1 x Spider Queen Purple to Purple +1 * 1 x Aggression * 1 x Osmosis * 1 x Elephant * 1 x Scorpion * 1 x Warrior * 1 x Medusa * 1 x Aegis Purple +1 to Purple +2 * 1 x Enforcement * 1 x Bison * 1 x Bowmaster * 1 x Elf * 1 x Harpy * 1 x Ares * 1 x Fire God Purple +2 to Purple +3 * 1 x Balance * 1 x Giant * 1 x Tiger * 1 x War horse * 1 x Bull Horn * 1 x Giant Crab * 1 x Cupid Purple +3 to Purple +4 * 1 x Grizzly * 1 x Scorpion * 1 x Dragon * 1 x Trojan Horse * 1 x Hera * 1 x Centaur Purple +4 to Orange * 1 x Hunter * 1 x Spider Queen * 1 x Fire God * 1 x Damocles * 1 x Gram * 1 x Sleipnir Orange to Orange +1 * 1 x Elf * 1 x Cyclops * 1 x Trojan Horse * 1 x Uranus * 1 x Kraken * 1 x Valkyrie Orange +1 to Orange +2 * 1 x Dionysus * 1 x Bull Horn * 1 x Minotaur * 1 x Cupid * 1 x Beetle * 1 x Seth Orange +2 to Orange +3 * 1 x Magic Mirror * 1 x Centaur * 1 x Uranus * 1 x Gram * 1 x Mut * 1 x Shu Orange +3 to ? * 1 x Bull Horn * 1 x Trojan Horse * 1 x Cupid * 1 x Valkyrie * 1 x Osiris Equipment Soulstone Location *Abyss Shop - 5 SoulStones for 500 Abyss tokens. Strategy *This hero is a bit tricky. His 3rd skill deals more damage than his ulti. That's why you must ensure that your opponent has heavy damage status on them. *He is better to pair up with any hero who buff attack like Murphy, Coco, York, Lufia, or Gridlock. Trivia * Hero has been renamed from "Dwarf Gunner" to "Torin" in version 1.1.40.37 after some pressure on the official forum Media Purple Dwarf Gunner.jpg File:Magic_Rush_Heroes_Dwarf_Gunner References Category:Heroes Category:Who Am I? Category:Physical Heroes